Exception
by Nuit Songeur
Summary: Katara vowed never to bloodbend again.  But, there was one exception. Check the warnings, post-series.


**A/N:** This was written for a prompt table. The prompt being 'blood.'

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

**Warnings: **References to slightly a grotesque scene involving child-birth and a small reference to sexual intercourse. And, account for typos. Set post-series.

* * *

**Exception  
**By: Nuit Songeur

* * *

The day she found peace within herself after spending long hours of looking for the man that had murdered her mother, Katara always felt a guilty conscience for using the powers of bloodbending on the innocent Sea Raider's Captain. For one, it was not _him_ that had killed her mother. And, secondly, it was wrong to use the powers Hama forced upon her in the first place, no matter how the person had wronged her, no matter how much they deserved it. Later, she didn't use such power on the real culprit of the murder. Instead, she had threatened him with some ice. But, no more. No more would she use bloodbending. She vowed against it.

Many years later, Katara had found more peace within herself. The war was over. She had her father back. She had the Avatar back. And, selfishly, the Avatar was hers just like she was his. After growing some from the an early teenager's shyness, they both grew more attached, emotionally, mentally, and physically.

He was often running fingers through her dark hair, letting those fingers drop to interlace with hers. It was a nice, warm feeling that sent her belly into small tremors.

The wedding wasn't that much of an elaborate event. Katara originally planned on inviting a small number of people but then, because she was marrying the Avatar, there were more that had wanted to attend. She let them and indulged herself in her own happiness for the day as the soft petals of the panda lilies were scattered everywhere and then blown everywhere else with a slight breeze. The kiss that ended the formal ceremony hadn't been like their previous ones. It was soft yet tinged with passion, as opposed to inexperienced awkwardness.

And, of course, Katara would always relish the memories the night _after _the wedding.

Just within months of their blissful marriage, Katara and Aang had discovered that she was with child.

"Boy or girl?" she asked him one night as they were lying in bed, his hand gently stroking her protruding stomach. The hand hesitated above her naval.

"Girl," he answered with confidence. She flashed him a smile.

"I guess we'll see."

There was a matter of deciding on the baby room. Currently, the married couple resided at the South Pole with Katara's family nearby. And though Aang still wanted to be a nomadic family, Katara was set on being settled down for a few years. One day, he found her waterbending an additional room to their ice-hut, one that she planned on being the baby's. He only shook his head when he came home and saw her, a rather comical sight since she became exhausted after every few minutes.

"What are you doing?" She turned to glance at him and continued in her work.

"Making sure this wall is insulated enough; I don't want our child to freeze." Aang merely chuckled and took over the work.

It didn't seem long until it was time, when she was pushing and breathing. And panting. And gasping in pain. Katara definitely remembered the pain. Suki and her grandmother were there for the delivery. As was Aang who could only helplessly remain silent as Katara relentlessly squeezed his hand.

"What's wrong?" Katara demanded bitterly, sweat beading on her forehead. "It doesn't usually take this long." Suki's brow wrinkled in confusion.

"I can almost see its head."

"_Her_ head," Aang corrected. Suki ignored him. Kana turned to face her granddaughter.

"I believe that your hips are too small; that's what is causing all the pain," she explained, frowning. "You shouldn't be so skinny." Katara huffed in impatience. She kept pushing and gritting her teeth. And breathing though she was quite sick of making the silly noises.

But then a brief thought occurred to her in the dementia of her immense pain. She remembered somewhere, from Yugoda's healing sessions, that thinning the blood could be often used as a pain-reliever. Katara glanced down at herself and let the fingers on the hand that wasn't clutching Aang's twitch slightly, bending.

There was a small reprieve that ended all too soon.

Katara then used bloodbending on herself, something she vowed she would never do, and diluted her own blood. She felt it flow through her veins, the feeling aggrandized since she was bending it. It was a strange feeling but she didn't stop.

Finally,_ relief_.

She stopped gripping Aang's hand so tightly and her panting slowed. Everyone looked at her, instantly worried.

"I'm fine," she assured them. "I just found my own pain killer is all." She sighed contentedly, giving another push. Everyone was so stunned at her abrupt change of behavior that it took them by surprise when the sound of a crying baby broke the silence.

"Boy," Suki announced smugly.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Please review.

_**-NuitSongeur**_


End file.
